Jimmy
by Luu1225
Summary: Jimmy tiene un incidente y Yuri decide tomar cartas en el asunto. [Yuri x Jimmy] [Yarichin bitch club]


**Jimmy**

Con un sentimiento creciendo en su pecho por cada paso se dirigió a aquel sitio donde estaba más que seguro que él estaría ahí, luciendo tan hermoso como siempre lo contemplaría desde una distancia considerable para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo haría tal y como ya lo había hecho desde hace unas cuantas semanas.

Desde su lugar secreto contemplaría a su adorado Yuri-kun.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez si se armaba de suficiente valor le entregaría aquel bento que había junto a su hermana la que cortésmente se ofreció ayudarlo porque para esta era extraño ver a su hermano menor esforzarse por alguien, sin duda estaba enamorado.

—Yuri-kun…— susurro el nombre de su enamorado mientras pacientemente esperaba a que este llegará a aquel lugar, como todos los días a las 12 del día. Habría continuado si espera si tan solo no hubiera sido emboscado por un grupo de tres chicos que se postraron delante de él. —¿Q-Qué? —

—¿Fujisaki verdad? — pregunto uno de los chicos, claramente un estudiante también.

El mencionado no respondió en su lugar se abrazo con fuerza de aquel bento y claro intento ver por encima de las siluetas de aquellos chicos para asegurarse de que Yuri no hubiera llegado ya.

—Si eres tú, te hemos visto siguiendo a Yuri desde hace ya un tiempo— esta vez fue otro de los chicos, Fujisaki enseguida que escucho el nombre del pelirosa puso toda su atención en estos chicos.

—Solo queremos hablar contigo sobre Yuri, ¿de acuerdo? — ahora fue el tercer chico que sin dudarlo posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del azabache mismo que se estremeció un poco con el toque de alguien ajeno sobre él.

—P-Pero, Yuri-kun…— tartamudeo el azabache sintiendo como aquel bento que tenía sobre sus manos era arrebatado, así como también comenzaba a ser arrastrado por aquellos tres estudiantes.

Pudo ver aquel contenedor de comida caer al suelo todos los alimentos quedando esparcidos fue lo ultimo que vio antes de ser llevado arrastras hacia quien sabe dónde.

—Desde que te apareciste hiciste que Yuri se alejará de todos, ¿no crees que es algo grosero que solo por un don nadie como tú el haga eso?

Aquellas palabras solo provocaron que Jimmy intentará zafarse del agarre de aquellos chicos, pero fue en vano, pudo sentir como estos lo tomaban por ambos brazos impidiendo que hiciera algún movimiento con ellos gritar tampoco serviría de nada, mucho menos ahora que estaban en uno de los salones que estaban completamente vacíos, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era… aquel bento que había hecho para Yuri.

Quería armarse de valor para entregárselo o dárselo y verlo comer desde lejos ahora tan solo la imagen de este regado en el suelo era lo único que recordó luego de ser adentrado a aquel salón de clases.

[…]

La hora de almorzar para algunos de los estudiantes pasaba más rápido y para otros no. Kashima y Toono se dirigían al club, aunque el castaño en verdad no quería ir no sabía que clase de asuntos tratarían si cruzaban la puerta del salón que estaba dirigido a su club, pero ya ninguno podía detener a pensarlo tanto que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar.

—Por cierto, hoy no vimos a Jimmy durante el almuerzo— comentó Kashima sacando de sus pensamientos a Toono.

—Debió haber estado con Yuri, ¿no crees? — ya se había vuelto una verdadera costumbre eso por lo que sería lo más coherente que esos dos pasarán más tiempo después del campamento, aunque no quería pensar en el porque prefería no hacerlo para nada.

Su conversación habría continuado si no hubiera sido por la voz del primo de Kashima y amigo de Toono llamándolos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Yu, Toono! — los llamo un agitado Yaguchi quien continuo así hasta que llego a ambos varones.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kyousuke? — interrogo el más alto luego de ver lo agitado que se veía su primo.

Toono se limito a esperar una respuesta por parte de Yacchan claro una vez que recuperara el aliento.

—J-Jimmy… el chico que sigue a su compañero Yuri, él…

Lo ultimo que Yaguchi dijo fue suficiente para que los ojos del castaño y pelinegro se abrieron de par en par, ninguno lo pensó dos veces y corrieron directo al lugar donde estaba una escena que nunca paso por la cabeza de ninguno.

Había mucha gente fuera de aquel salón de clases, todos estos murmuraban algo que dejo helado tanto a Toono como a Kashima, pero eso no fue lo único que los dejo de esa manera ver a Fujisaki dentro de aquel salón, atado de manos y pies, sin pantalones y con un rastro de semen y… ¿sangre? No tenían ni idea si se trataba de eso, pero estaba cayendo por su desnudo trasero.

Ninguno de los estudiantes continúo viendo esto cuando fueron retirados por los profesores que ordenaron que volvieran a sus clases enseguida.

Después aquel salón fue clausurado de forma indefinida.

[…]

La noticia de aquel incidente corrió por todos los pasillos de Mori Mori, así como que los chicos que habían hecho aquel acto atroz aun seguían siendo desconocidos, pero no había sido solo una persona habían sido tres dado que se encontraron restos de tres espermas diferentes en el interior del joven estudiante.

El incidente del azabache no quedo impune provocando que se investigará afondo no se quedaría impune tal cosa.

—Jimmy no tenía amigos en su salón de clases así que no entiendo quien tendría motivo alguno para hacerle algo así, ¿no lo crees, Kashima? — Toono miro a su compañero de club notando como su semblante cambiaba una vez que llegaban a las puertas del club de fotografía.

—Imagino que… fue una venganza— Kashima no perdió más tiempo y deslizo la puerta del salón de clases percatándose la presencia de los miembros del club (a excepción de Yuri) de un maestro y… una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, si la miraban de pies a cabeza podrían asegurar que se trataba del mismo Fujisaki, pero en una versión mujer y bastante atractiva.

—Kashima, Toono, pasen— pidió el profesor que estaba alado de la fémina de cabellos negros. —ella es Fujisaki Tatsuki, la hermana mayor y tutora de Fujisaki Tooru—

Una vez que escucharon el nombre de la azabache entendieron el porque les parecía tan parecida a Jimmy, se trataba de su hermana mayor. Se presentaron ante ella y esta no dijo nada más que presentarse de igual manera tan solo para ir al grano sobre su visita al club de fotografía.

—La razón por la que la señorita Fujisaki esta aquí es debido a la reciente investigación que se abrió sobre lo que sucedió con su hermano— hablo el profesor de anteojos, aunque solo dijo esto ya que dejo a la azabache continuar.

—Tengo entendido que mi hermano frecuento algunas veces este club y quería preguntarles a todos si conocen a alguien que quisiera hacer daño a Tooru, ¿saben algo al respecto?

Los miembros de Yarichin se miraron entre sí dudando sobre si responder o no, en verdad ninguno tenía conocimiento sobre Fujisaki algunos lo conocían muy poco y los que lo conocían como Kashima o Toono en verdad no sabían si este tenía problemas con otros compañeros, aunque tenían entendido que él no era de socializar con nadie, les había quedado claro cuando lo conocieron y contó sobre su intento de suicidio.

—No conocemos a nadie que quisiera hacerle daño a Ji… a Fujisaki, él no es una persona que busque problemas— Kashima podía ver el cansancio en el rostro de la fémina, estaba claro que no se encontraba bien como si no hubiera dormido nada en días, lo entendía en cierta forma lo hacía. —pero le aseguro que si sabemos algo no dudaremos en decirlo, Fujisaki es una buena persona—

En cierta forma fue algo de alivio para la azabache escuchar eso, un suspiro dejo sus labios.

—Mi hermano menciono a un miembro de este club, Yuri… ¿el se encuentra aquí? — interrogo la azabache al rubio que tenía entendido era el presidente del club.

—No, él no esta aquí, ¿Tamura lo has visto? — interrogo el rubio al de cabellos azul que solo coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiro restando completa importancia al asunto. —lo siento, cuando venga le preguntaremos si…—

—¡Profesor! — grito un estudiante fuera del club este no tardo en adentrarse al salón. —¡Los chicos que lastimaron a Fujisaki aparecieron! —

Escuchar eso para todos fue algo que los sorprendió en más de un sentido, saber quienes habían sido fue algo que alivio a algunos, pero habría graves repercusiones para estos estudiantes al igual que para la academia Mori Mori. El como se habían descubiertos a los responsables de tal acto fue algo que quedo desconocido para los alumnos y para algunos profesores también, pero sin duda los diferentes moretones y heridas que estos presentaban tanto en el cuerpo como en la cara bien podrían tener que ver con su repentina confesión.

—Creo que por hoy dejaremos la reunión para otro día, Tamura y Yuri-kun tampoco se han presentado hoy— Akemi con tranquilidad dejo la libreta sobre la mesa del club. —ustedes chicos, ¿han sabido de Fujisaki? — pregunto a Toono y Kashima que estaban tranquilamente sentados en uno de los sillones.

—Será dado de alta en algunos días, se recupera bastante bien— una pequeña sonrisa acompaño las palabras de Kashima, fue suficiente para los presentes.

—A pesar de ser tan extraño no era necesario que le pasará algo así— inquirió Shikatani prestando solo un poco de atención en el tema. Los demás miembros del club observaron detenidamente al megane al menos hasta que la presencia de Tamura interrumpió su conversación.

—Tamura, ¿Yuri-kun no viene contigo? — pregunto el rubio al recién llegado peli azul que no le prestó atención y tan solo se dejo caer en el mismo sillón donde estaban Kashima y Toono.

—Ese idiota esta cumpliendo un castigo de un mes— respondió rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza y restando importancia al asunto.

—¿Un castigo? — pregunto Toono con curiosidad.

—¿Yuri se metió en problemas? — esta vez fue Kashima quien pregunto claramente sorprendido por lo que Tamura había dicho, tenía entendido que Yuri no era el tipo de estudiante que se metía en problemas dado que no era problemático o algo por el estilo.

Tamura simplemente se estiro y recargo su espalda en el respaldo del mueble.

—Yuri golpeo a los tres tipos que violaron a aquel idiota fue el que los hizo confesar lo que le habían hecho.

Aquello fue algo que ninguno de los presentes espero escuchar alguna vez, ahora con más razón entendían las ausencias de Yuri ahora entendían todo.

Sin embargo, aun tenían muchas interrogantes sin respuesta como… el porque había hecho algo como eso.

[…]

Muchos estudiantes aun se preguntaban el rumbo que tomaría Mori Mori, ¿la academia cerraría permanentemente y tendrían que ir a otra escuela? Un escándalo de esa magnitud no podía barrerse bajo la alfombra de forma tan fácil, sin embargo, después de algunas semanas todo comenzó a ir con calma.

La identidad de aquellos estudiantes no fue dicha al publico en su lugar se llevo el caso con la mayor discreción posible, así como la situación de la "victima".

Fue alrededor de un mes y medio cuando Fujisaki volvió a Mori Mori, aunque claro no lo hizo solo.

—La única razón por la que te permito volver es porque dijiste que estabas bastante adelantado ya en tus clases, pero si por mi fuera no pisarías otra vez este lugar— hablo la azabache con dureza mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja izquierda. —¿tienes tus medicinas? —

Fujisaki estaba un poco demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho para nada lo que su hermana había dicho lo único que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento eran pensamientos referentes a alguien.

—Tooru, debo arreglar unas cosas con tu director y con el abogado, ¿necesitas algo más? — Tatsuki se acerco hasta Tooru tan solo para posicionar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de este regalándole una pequeña caricia.

—T-Todo está bien, hermana— respondió Jimmy sonriendo ligeramente por la caricia de su hermana mayor la cual se volvió un abrazo uno que sorprendió un poco al más bajo. —¿H-Hermana? —

—Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme, se que no estuve al pendiente de ti hace un tiempo, pero trataré de que todo sea diferente— acarició con cariño las caricias de su hermanito una vez que se separó. —volveré contigo en un buen rato, aun hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —

Fujisaki no pudo hacer más que asentir y recibir un pequeño beso en la frente, así como un golpeteo en su nariz.

—¡H-Hermana! — dio un respingo mientras sobaba su nariz.

—Ten cuidado con esas hemorragias— advirtió mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano luciendo una sonrisa divertida.

Jimmy tan solo sobo un par de veces su nariz antes de disponerse a ir a la cómoda que había en su habitación, aunque antes tenía que sacar las medicinas de su mochila y acomodarlas en su lugar, lo habría hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si no hubiera escuchado algo de ruido provenir debajo de su cama.

Su corazón se acelero tanto que no encontraba valor para asomarse debajo de la cama, pero al final lo hizo con tanta lentitud y aun con su corazón latiendo con rapidez. Paso saliva con dureza antes de asomarse por fin.

—Boo~— emitió el peli rosa con una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Y-Yuri-kun! — Jimmy enseguida sonrió al verlo tan feliz estaba que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el porque este se encontraba ahí y su sonrisa continuo cuando este salió de aquel escondite, por su parte Fujisaki se quedó ahí contemplándolo con una sonrisa encantada. —Yuri-kun…—

—¡Babu! — Yuri no lo pensó dos veces y después de salir de aquel pequeño escondite se limito a envolver con sus brazos al pequeño azabache que aun estaba sentado en el suelo, aunque después de ser abrazado se levanto para devolverlo o al menos hacer el intento.

"Yuri-kun me esta abrazando, Yuri-kun debe estar…"

—¡Y-Yuri-kun te extrañe tanto! — exclamo abrazándose con mayor fuerza del chico de cabello rosado, aunque se separó luego de recordar lo que estaba haciendo. —L-Lo siento, Yuri-kun… yo ahora…—

Nuevamente el corazón de Tooru comenzó a latir con una rapidez y fuerza que casi podía sentir como cada palpitar retumbaba en sus oídos y claro, en toda su cabeza. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro intentando cubrirse toda la cara.

Estaba sucio… ahora estaba más sucio que otras veces.

—No, no, no, no— dijo Yuri repetidas veces provocando cierta confusión en el contrario. —babu no sucio, babu limpio, babu sooooooo cuteeeeee! —

Escuchar eso tan solo provoco que Tooru saltará nuevamente a los brazos de Yuri casi olvidando por completo la pequeña crisis que había tenido hace apenas unos cuantos segundos ahora tan solo estaba abrazándose con una fuerza casi sobrehumana del chico de cabello rosa, mismo que le correspondió no haciendo esto solamente.

—Yuri-kun, Yuri-kun— repitió el nombre de su enamorado mientras aspiraba el aroma de este, aquel aroma que había extrañado durante todo ese mes y medio lejos de él. —te amo, Yuri-kun—

Yuri lo escucho claramente más no dijo nada y solo dejo que sus manos se deslizaran con lentitud por la espalda del azabache hasta llegar a sus glúteos una vez que poso ambas manos sobre estos los masajeo suavemente. Fujisaki se estremeció ligeramente pero no se alejó.

—Babu…— susurro Yuri cerca de la oreja de Tooru. —cama, ahora~—

Fujisaki no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces decir eso ya que sin dudarlo se separo y fue directo a su propia cama ahí tomo asiento y con nerviosismo espero con cierta impaciencia cualquier cosa que su amado hiciera.

Espero cualquier cosa, un beso alguna caricia lo que sea estaría bien, pero en su lugar vio algo que hizo que su corazón esta vez se detuviera.

Yuri estaba hincado delante de él con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Y-Yuri-kun? — fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Era un sueño?

—Perdón— murmuro Yuri sin levantar el rostro. —perdóname, por mi culpa… te paso todo esto—

Fujisaki miro con sorpresa a su amado, no supo a que le pedía perdón al menos no lo supo hasta que lo pensó detenidamente se estaba disculpando por lo que le había pasado hace un mes y medio, lo que aquellos chicos le habían hecho.

¿Pedía perdón por eso?

—Yuri-kun no… el no tiene que pedir perdón, Yuri-kun, tú…— unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mismas que cambiaron a largos ríos que caían ahora por sus ojos. —Yuri-kun…—

El mencionado no lo pudo resistir más y sin siquiera pensarlo se retiro aquellos lentes de sol, se levantó y beso suavemente los labios del azabache, aunque antes acarició con cuidado sus mejillas antes de besarlo con una lentitud que el desconocía bastante hace ya un tiempo que no besaba de esa manera, como si besará… al ser más delicado del mundo.

Fujisaki contemplo con sus hermosos orbes verdes aquellos rosados que lo volvían loco en más de un sentido, posos sus manos en el rostro contrario tan solo para hacer más cercano el encuentro. Fue apenas un contacto sin morbo, tan solo un beso cargado de… amor.

—Yuri-kun…— susurro queriendo un poco más de aquel beso de antes, Yuri se daba cuenta de que deseaba eso bastaba con ver aquellos ojos verdes, los había extrañado tanto. —te amo, Yuri-kun, te amo—

Yuri lo escucho con claridad y nunca en su vida había deseado escuchar la voz de alguien con tantas ganas.

—Fujisaki…— nombro al azabache acariciando con calma los labios del más bajo, los acaricio antes de tomarlos en un nuevo beso, aunque esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Fujisaki anhelo tal beso desde hace ya un tiempo que no dudo dos veces en corresponderlo, así como de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su amado Yuri. Mientras ellos se entretenían en cobrar todo aquel tiempo perdido dos chicos del club de fotografía escuchaban por primera vez la voz de Yuri sin balbucear nada tras la puerta de aquella habitación.

—Tal parece que Jimmy ya está bien— comento Kashima con una sonrisa aliviada.

—¿Deberíamos esperar a que Yuri salga para hacerle una visita? — pregunto Toono, aunque no obtuvo una respuesta porque ciertos ruidos provenientes de la habitación.

—A-Ah, Yuri-kun…

Los dos miembros del club de fotografía enseguida se pusieron de pie y salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible. Esperarían a que Yuri saliera de la habitación, tal vez esperarían a que fuese el día de mañana.

**[…]**

**En verdad quería escribir lemon pero dada la situación en la que puse a Jimmy mejor esperaré a escribir otro 3**


End file.
